


Kisses In The Morning

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lemon, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sex Standing Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: As they're about to leave for school, Michiru and Haruka indulge in each other for a moment





	Kisses In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written to practice my description skills and as an offering to the Goddess of the Femme Lesbians and Lady of the Oceans for her birthday

As Michiru checked herself one last time in the mirror next to the door that led outside of their home Haruka stepped behind her and enveloped her tenderly with one arm sneaking its way around Michiru's waist, leaning down to whisper tenderly in her beloved's ear "You could spend an eternity looking at youself in the mirror and you'd still fail to improve how beautiful you are"

Michiru wanted to deny such a thing but the lightining of desire that ran down her back as she heard her lover's husky voice next to her ear escaped her control and the shudder it caused in Michiru's body brought a smile to Haruka's face that made her continue her compliments "The only other moment you look more beautiful than right now is after we make love...Ravaged...Pleased and sated after I give you what you love, how you love it"

Enjoying her effect on Michiru, Haruka pressed the teal-haired Senshi closer against her by flexing her arm a bit and before Michiru could react to the fact this added strength made her take a step backwards, she sighed in delight at the feeling that took over her body as Haruka latched her mouth to the base of her flawless porcelain neck and kissed the spot tenderly. Haruka knew she couldn't leave a single mark upon the flesh of the Goddess she had in her arm, but that did not mean in any way that she couldn't make Michiru shudder in delight with her teeth and so she dragged her teeth tenderly from where the neck met the shoulder all the way up to Michiru's earlobe, licking skin here and there as she slowly made her way up.

"Haruka...We can't...-"Michiru said without much command over her own voice, her tone a faint plea that amused Haruka to no end, for even as she said no Michiru's body begged for her, the teal-haired girl closing her legs tight and giving herself friction in that sweet spot that Haruka had found herself many nights tending to ever since they began to see each other as more than soldiers "We'll be late...for school"

"Then don't, Michi" Haruka's tongue played with Michiru's earlobe and the blonde nipped at it before whispering into her lover's ear "All I'm doing is giving you a morning kiss for you to remember me by for today"

Haruka was going to take this as far as Michiru wanted and not a bit farther, and with this in mind she spun Michiru around so that they could face each other and leaned down to press her lips against the ones of the mermaid she lived with, tasting chapstick as Haruka contained herself from pushing it further than that. Michiru was in control here as the responsible person the aquanette was, not Haruka and her wild behavior, and the blonde needed to remind herself of that every second she tasted the sweet lips that were pressed against her.

Michiru did a sound that was a grunt, a whimper and a delighted sound all crunched into one marvelous tone of her voice as she allowed herself to feel Haruka's mouth against her own, so sweet and tender and quite the contrast to the rash and relentless person the racer could be. It felt every bit as soft and delicate as it was utterly filthy and arousing to Michiru.

She was supposed to be demure and proper to the point of being elegant with just a flick of her wrist, but as she stood there with Haruka kissing her, all Michiru could be was a barely contained filthy wreck that wanted the feeling of carnal pleasure wrecking her body over and over again until the end of times they were supposed to fight happened.

Michiru knew Haruka respected her enough that if this was all she was getting, a simple hand against the blonde's chest pushing her away would suffice to end this; but Michiru could not muster the will to end it there for the life of her. She wanted more, _needed_  more, so desperately that she rose her hand and grabbed Haruka's tie, a sharp tug meant to signal Haruka Michiru's desire for more.

As Michiru tugged, Haruka grinned against Michiru's lips and took a few steps with Michiru enveloped between her arms until the aquanette was pressed against the wall. The few steps made Michiru spread her legs, just a bit but enough for Haruka to fit her own leg between Michiru's thighs and felt pleased as Michiru broke the kiss as she shuddered in arousal and a salacious moan escaped her as the leg of her lover placed itself against her vagina firlmy enough that she could rest some weight upon it.

Michiru's senses were going into overdrive: The feeling of Haruka pressed against her was augmented by the feeling of being pinned against the wall, the feeling of the blonde's lips against her own improved by the soft caressed of the taller girl's slow breathing, the feeling of the toned leg between her thighs augmented by the arousal that Michiru repressed most of the time she was around Haruka that now flowed free all over her body, doing what it pleased with her.

Michiru knew she shouldn't given in to her carnal desires, she knew people would whisper if they were late or if they were as close as they always were after making love; but as she opened her mouth to say 'stop', to promise a rain check, Michiru's mind reasoned 'If she can't get us there in time, then she's not as good as she says she is' and commanded her tongue forth, trying to get past Haruka's lips like a battering ram trying to open the gates of a castle; Michiru's mind thinking 'Fuck them and whatever they gossip'

Haruka's mouth opened at the indication given by Michiru's tongue and the racer quickly enveloped Michiru with her arms, pressing the sea nymph tighly against her body and moving her up the leg that laid between the joint Michiru's own, reveling on the feeling of Michiru's soft breasts pressed against the binds on her chest; Haruka's hands ran up and down Michiru's sides while their tongues carressed each other violently in a dance that sent electricty all over both the bodies.

If they had the time, they'd undress and fuck for hours right there and then on the cold floor of the entrance of their home until the tiles warmed up with the body heat of both women writhing against each other, kissing and tasting each other in all manners and intensities. But they do not have time, and Haruka knew Michiru cared about society and its norms: They couldn't be late and they couldn't show up with sex hair or disheveled cloathing.

But Haruka thought 'If I can't ravage her, then what's the point?' and with this reasoning she bit down on Michiru's lower lip and pulled away slowly, paying close attention to the strength in her bite so she wouldn't hurt Michiru.

Haruka withdrew and when Michiru's lower lip snapped back into place, they both stared at each other for a moment before going back in again against each other;their mouths met halfway and began moving against each other burning with desire as Haruka placed her hands on Michiru's hips, moving them slowly back and forth upon the leg that was beneath Michiru and the teal-haired girl couldn't help it and moaned at the sensation that came from her pulsing cunt as it was dragged against Haruka's leg.

Haruka was all glad to swallow Michiru's moan, and when another one followed right after it was as if Michiru fed her grapes: She would take each and every one her Goddess would feed her with joyfully and always wanting more.

Michiru started moving faster, the stimulation from firm muscle on which to rub herself against becoming an enveloping sensation of pleasure that very much like the sea she commanded swayed back and forth and advanced like a tide until Michiru found herself at her limit and with a whimper and shocks that left her boneless came hard on top of Haruka's leg, the racer holding her tightly and kissing her passionately all over her face, forehead and neck as the violinist shuddered in delight as shockwave after schockwave of her orgasm rocked her body.

They stayed wrapped in each other, alternating between kissing tenderly and roughly until Michiru started to regain control of her senses, the spiral of her orgasm subsiding, and spoke words that Haruka knew were coming but still didn't made them any more welcomed with a trembling voice that gave away what had just happened.

"We need to go, Haruka" Michiru commanded with the resolve she could muster and Haruka just grinned and tried her luck, responding with a shit-eating grin.

"Can you even walk, my dear? Wouldn't it be better if we stayed?"

"Are you saying you can't get us there in time?" Michiru challenged and teased her lover in equal parts and Haruka groaned as she saw Michiru was firm on going to school.

"I'm saying I'd rather stay here and get naked" Haruka stepped back and hugged Michiru tenderly while Michiru tested placing weight on her legs and once she was able to stand Michiru just looked into Haruka's eyes and said calmly yet with a hint of promise in her voice.

"We can do that once we get back. After all it's Friday-" Michiru leaned up and whispered sensually into her lover's ear "Two days and an afternoon of love-making do not sound bad to you, do they?"

Haruka chuckled and simply responded with "The day it does, shoot me"

"Before we leave-" Michiru leaned back down and reached beneath her skirt with one hand while the other grabbed onto Haruka for balance and tugged her underwear down one of her legs until it was low enough that it fell to the ground by the work of gravity, then simply stepped out of it and raised it with one foot until it was within reach of her hand, handing it to Haruka like it was nothing; the racer smiled wickedly as she saw the panties were soaked through with Michiru's arousal and became thankful of the dark green of her pantsthat  would camouflage the stain of Michiru's vaginal juice.

"They're terribly soaked. I can't wear them to school" Michiru said non-chalantly as she walked up to the door and opened it acting as her refined and proper self, while Haruka stood there dumbstruck thinking:

_'Crap, I'm not gonna make it to recess without masturbating...again'_

**Author's Note:**

> How's my writting? Please leave a review and check out my other works. Hope you find something you like


End file.
